Sucked In
by broweiss27
Summary: Fever Reeds was an ordinary DGM fan. Then she was dropped harshly into the land of akuma and exorsists. How will she survive? Will she want to leave? ...And how will she keep her not-so-little secret? An AllenxOC story
1. Prolouge

**Hey! This is my first DGM fic, so please be kind. My chapters are never very long, and I'm trying to work on that, so bear with me. This is a Allen x OC story. Oh, and please don't be afraid to (**_**nicely) correct**_** me if I make any mistakes. So here we go! **

The brown paper bag, also known as my lunch, made a plopping noise as it landed on the table. A small coughing sound emitted for her chest, and she sighed in annoyance. Just as she was about to sit down, the mocking voice Fever knew all too well sounded.

"Hey _Fever, _getting sick? Are you burning up?" Disae put her hand on Fever's forehead in fake concern. "No wonder you have such a stupid name. You're always sick." That was not true, of course. Fever was not always sick, in fact, she was very rarely sick, and it got her picked on at school.

Disae looked at the paper bag in disgust. "My God, you're 17, why don't you grow up? Bringing a paper bag lunch to school? How pathetic." The whole lunchroom, who had stopped to listened, roared with laughter. And so you have it, folks. The life of Fever Reeds.


	2. Paperwork

_Why does this always happen to me? _Fever Reeds stood in front of the biggest mess she had ever seen in her life. Before rushing out the door to work, her father, who was a scientist, asked her to clean his study up. There was no way in _hell _that she would get it done in time. No way.

Charley Reeds' workroom war stacked floor to ceiling with papers. Some were yellowed with age, and some were pure white, and new. It seemed like he hadn't cleaned the place for the 12 years they had been here. In the middle of the clutter, was a high-tech computer, and under the desk that held it? _More papers._

I cannot believe my father actually worked in here. Realizing that dad wouldn't be to work yet, and his phone would be turned on, I decided to tell him that. I walked out of the study and down the stairs, to the kitchen. The phone was located by the stove, under a filing cabinet that, after walking into my dad's study, I did not want to look in.

The phone rang exactly twice. "Fever! Are you okay? What's going on?"

"I'm fine dad." He always overreacts. He had good reason to, of course. After what happened to mom… " Do you really expect me to clean all of that up? Dad, did it ever occur to you that those stupid stacks of papers could collapse on me? I thought scientists were supposed to be clean!" I heard my dad sigh.

"Will you clean it if I bought you the whole D. Grey-Man series?"That was tempting but….

"I already finished it. The manga _and_ the anime. And you don't have anything else you can bribe me with." I stated triumphantly. Sadly, dad had something else up has sleeve.

"I could practically _hear _the smirk in his voice. "Don't you still need the last manga for it?...I was going to wait for your birthday, but…"

I shook my head, knowing he couldn't see it. "One manga isn't worth that whole room."

"Fine. One stack? For me? Please?"

"…Fine. Just one. And I still get the manga."

"Deal. Now I got to go. I'm at work. See you later, honey."

"Bye dad."

I can't believe he just did that. Using my weakness against me… I looked miserably around the room. Then I got an idea. He never said how big the stack had to be, right? He just said I needed to clean a stack.

I smiled evilly when I found a stack of papers, yellowed with age, only a couple of feet tall. I began to sort through the papers. I stopped when I got to the last one. _'Corpus Emedaus' _It sounded like some kind of spell. I studied the description, my eyes widening with ever word.

_**A series of disappearances have occurred over the last few years, and the police have informed us that they believe all of them are linked to these words 'Corpus Emedaus.' Exactly 6 people have gone missing over the course of 3 years, and in all of the victims' house, there has been some form of the words. From being printed onto paper to typed on an open laptop, it was found in all of the crime scenes. Although the-**_

I heard a door slam downstairs. "Fever! Kiddo, where are you?"Dad was home early. I quickly put the sorted piles of paper where they belonged and carefully folded the paper and put it into my pocket.

"Hey dad!" I bounced down the stairs and kissed my father on the cheek. Dad was a fairly slim guy, with glasses and sharp features. But his eyes were a warm dark blue, and her hair was a dark chocolate brown. I had inherited his hair, but got my mothers weird reddish brown eyes.

"Oh, is that my book?" I saw a bag in his hands. Snatching it from him, I ran up the stairs. I quickly opened the door to my room, and once I was in, locked it. I didn't like being interrupted while reading. I was curled up on my bed for at least two hours.

I set the book down with a contented sigh. And then I pulled the paper out of my pocket, leaving the book open on my lap. "Corpus Emedaus," I muttered to myself. "Corpus Emedaus." Suddenly a weird sensation filled me. Suddenly I saw a bright light. It kept getting brighter, until I saw I was traveling through a tunnel of light.

I came to a halted stop, there were two more tunnels of light before me. Making three altogether. I was a bit freaked out, but I swerved myself to the far left. I let the darkness claim me.


	3. Important Meetings

**I'll start off by saying that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, any of the versions. I don't own D. Grey-Man either. This isn't a Fullmetal Alchemist crossover, but it uses one part of it through the whole story. Anyone familiar with Truth? Y'know, the creepy white sadistic God thing? Yeah, that one.**

** Yeah, well I'm using him. But since this is not FMA, she will not have anything taken from her. Maybe. People might be OCC. Anyway, on with the story!**

I woke up with a killer headache. The migraine intensified as I opened my eyes. Blinding white. Everywhere. I immediately closed my eyes again. But they snapped open when I heard a mocking voice that seemed…strangely familiar. "It's time to wake up, girl." I sat up, and stared openly with shock at the strange sight before me.

A white humanoid figure was standing in front of me, the only detailed feature about him was the creepy grin he had. I recognized him instantly. My eyes widened in fright. "How… how did I get here? You're not even supposed to be real!" I paused. "What are you going to do with me?"

I was practically shaking with fear, and he…it, noticed. _Get it together!_ I mentally scolded myself. I snapped my head up to look at Truth when it started to speak. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You're not like to others." His grin grew wider. "I'm not taking anything from you. Well…not much. How would you like to ne a year younger? I believe it would be eleven." My eyes widened in fear. Truth reached out, and to my horror, his hand went _inside my head._ "I'm carrying out a favor, so I won't take much. Now, take this and be on your way." A bag, my old sports bag, appeared next to me. It was full, with what, I couldn't tell you.

"W-wait..." Before I could get out another sound, a door opened, and I was being pulled in by countless black arms. On reflex, I grabbed my bag, and held on tight.

_**Two years earlier… **_

_I had lived in this stupid house for 10 years, and I still couldn't find it. I had been told that we moved to this house when I was born, because the house that my mother and father had lived in before couldn't house three people. I knew it was a lie._

_ I had never seen my mother. To me, she was fake. Not real. Made up. Imaginary. My father never talked about her, and when I asked, all he could talk about was her eyes, and how I got them. I couldn't care less. All I knew was that he always got very nervous when he talked about it. That made him more suspicious. _

_ I knew that my father was keeping secrets, and I was determined to find out what they were. He was gone for work, and supposed to be out late. Even later than usual. The guilt I would usually feel was overpowered by anger for always leaving me alone._

_ He never kept his office locked. I crept in, and cringed at the mess. _He can't even clean up his own office! _I cautiously snaked through the precariously balance stacks of papers to the desk. It was unlocked. I opened a drawer, and reached for the only file._

_My shaking fingers reached to open it…_

**Present…**

I woke up cold and stiff. I slowly opened my eyes to inky blackness. When I tried to sit up, my head was once again assaulted by a pounding headache. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I scanned my surroundings. I took in the narrow walls, and decided that I must be in an ally.

Although I would have _loved_ to think all of the previous happenings had been a dream, I knew they weren't. For one, my clothes were a few sizes smaller. The way the hung off of me revealed that much. Those made me assume that I really was 11 again. Great. 

I also still had my bag. I wanted to open it, but I was a little scared of what was in it. And it was still too dark to see. Fear crawled through me. I had no idea where I was. I had seen truth, so I was pretty sure that I wasn't anywhere near my home. I had never been away from home before.

My breathing quickened. Where was I? Making a split second decision, I snatched up my duffle bag, and went off to search for a place to stay.

I slumped against a wall, feeling defeated. I hadn't been searching long, just an hour or so, but my body was smaller now. And I was hungry. I had been so eager to read the last book of DGM that I had forgotten to eat supper. I had been wandering around town long enough to know that it was small. Not small enough to be a village, but not big enough to be a city. So it was a town.

By now, it was getting light out. This made be hopeful. Now that I could see better, maybe I would have better luck. Excited, I got up and began walking. My eyes were so focused on the names of shops, hoping to see a sign that said 'inn', that I didn't see the person in front of me.

The boy, who was about my age, and I fell back. All I could see was his brown hair and… was that an _oven mitt_ covering his right hand? Then he looked up. He had silver-grey eyes, that seemed to yell out an apology. He looked very familiar. I was so engrossed in finding out who he was that I didn't hear him speak.

I looked up at him, seeing that he had stood. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He stretched out a hand to me.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He smiled apologetically at me. I took his hand, and stood.

"I'm fine! My name is Fever Reeds, by the way." I held out my hand, figuring that I'd better introduce myself. The boy looked startled for a second. Then he smiled warmly and took my hand in his. What he said next seemed to freeze the world for a second.

"My name is Allen. Allen Walker."


	4. The Beginning

….What? Did he just say…? "Um… could you repeat that please? I don't think I heard you right." The boy-Allen?-blinked, and for a second looked confused.

"Oh, sorry. Allen Walker." I nearly fainted right there, and my hand slipped out of his.. _That _was where I had seen him from! And then I realized the situation I was in. I'd read the fanfictions, I knew what had happened. I had been sucked into -Man. I blinked and realized that his face was suddenly going out of focus.

He opened his mouth and seemed to be speaking, but I couldn't make out much. "Hey….alright? Fever?...wrong? ….MANA!" Allen's-for he really _was_ Allen Walker- face became even more blurry, and then I felt myself tipping over…and landing somewhere surprisingly soft.

I woke up with a splitting headache. I groaned loudly from the pain, and tried to sit up. My shoulders were pushed back down, and I tensed when I realized that the hands were too big to be Allen's. "You should really be more careful. Allen scared me when he carried you in." My vision cleared from the blur of colors it had been, and I saw a man in a top hat with slicked back black hair and amber eyes, who was most likely Mana Walker.

Remembering that I couldn't let them know where I came from, I played dumb. Kind of. "Where-Where's Allen?" I asked, not able to speak properly yet. "And who're you?" Both of my questions were answered a minute later, when Allen burst in the door, holding a first aid kit in his arms.

"I'm back Mana! The inn lady had a medical kit with her. Is Fever awake yet?" He looked in the direction of my, now open, eyes. "Hey, you're awake!" He smiled brightly, and I blushed. I'd never had much luck with boys. Especially when I thought they were cute. And Allen had been my favorite character. I was fine with boys I didn't have a crush on, which was why I had so easily talked to Allen when I didn't know who he was.

But he had been one of my top fictional character crushes. If I had planned to stay with Allen and Mana, I would get used to them, and I would be able to talk to Allen normally. I came out of my inner conversation to see Allen's expectant face, and it took me a minute to realize he was waiting for me to speak. I could feel a blush creeping up my face. "Sorry, what did you say? I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you okay? You nearly crashed your head on the concrete." Had I?" Oh yeah! I fainted when… oh my God. That must have been so embarrassing!

"Wait… nearly? Why didn't I?" My brow wrinkled in confusion. Why didn't I hit my head? I mean, I'm glad I didn't, but the only way that I wouldn't was if…

"You're very lucky that Allen was there to catch you," Mana scolded me. "If he hadn't, you would have a concussion as well as a fever." Now both me and Allen were blushing, and I stammered out, "O-oh, Thank you."

"Oh! It was nothing! He he" Allen rubbed to back of his head sheepishly. There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then Mana clapped his hands and announced that he and Allen were going to get supper. Then he did something I didn't expect.

"Would you like to come with us, or do you want to stay here? We can bring food back for you if you don't want to leave." My eyes went wide with shock and I remembered the Mana and Allen were travelers. It was probably hard enough for them to get food for themselves! I would just make it more difficult.

"You can't spend money on me! I can get my own food when I'm well enough." Then I remembered. "Where's my backpack?" Allen walked over to the dresser that was stocked in the small inn room and picked something up. He handed me the black strap, and I quickly snatched it away from him.

"Is this it?" I nodded quickly, and he continued. "We don't mind getting you some food. Besides, you don't even have a home to go back to right?" _How the hell did he know that? _Seeing my expression he added, "What person would be out that early with a backpack if they had a family?" Well. He is _way_ too observant for his own good.

"…if you insist on bringing something back, don't bring too much. I don't need your help." Dad always hated my stubbornness. He said that I got it from my mother.

Allen blinked. "Okay." Then he left. Mana had disappeared a while ago, probably wanting to stay outside and wait rather than to listen to our argument. Now that they were gone, I had options. I could leave right now, leave when I was better, or ask to travel with them. I wasn't going to leave now. I wasn't stupid enough to turn down a free meal, especially when I was so hungry.

Maybe… I could travel with them. I wasn't really that paranoid about screwing up the storyline, but I was one of the people who got overly attached to the characters. I cried when Tyki 'killed' Allen. Mana would die in a year, and if I traveled with them, I would get attached. And it would be really hard to know about his death. This would be harder than I thought.

How will I be able to travel with Allen, knowing all of the shit that was going to happen to him? Now that I think of it, what if I had to tell him where I came from? **'Oh, hey Allen! Just wanted to tell you that I'm from an alternate dimension where your entire life is both an anime and a manga! I know exactly what's going to happen to you for the next two years or so!'**

Yeah, _right. _Deciding to put off that problem for later, another one came to me. The backpack. What the hell was in it? I picked the thing up, and sat it down on my lap. Slightly frightened, I slowly unzipped it, to find…nothing. "Are you serious? Not even clothes, or food, or _something?!" _Suddenly, I had an idea. I didn't think that it was going to work but…

"Mirror." I reached into the backpack and… pulled out a mirror. No freaking way. Just as I was going to raise it to my face, the door opened. I shoved it into my backpack, just as Mana stepped into the room, Allen behind him. Allen handed me a cloth wrapped bundle with a friendly smile.

The only thing in it was some bread, but with how hungry I was, it could have been a feast. I looked to Allen, my eyes shining. "Thank you!" Since I already had my mouth full it sounded like "Sank fu!" Allen blushed and told me that it was nothing.

After eating, I fell asleep. Not. The room only had two beds, and Allen offered to sleep on the floor. I couldn't do that though, and we had ended up sharing the bed. I didn't know, but it would become such a common occurrence that it wouldn't even bother me anymore. But right now, it was bothering me. Not because I was afraid he would do anything, because he was really nice, but because of an annoying habit I had.

When I was little, my father gave me a stuffed cat. I had fallen asleep with that thing for years, and then I'd lost it. Ever since, I was a sleep hugger. I would hug the pillow, but I wouldn't be able to fall asleep without one. I just prayed that my annoying habit wouldn't act up.


	5. Complicated-Awkward Situations

Sometimes life leaves you in complicated situations. Sometimes those complicated situations are also awkward. These are called complicated-awkward situations. I was in one of those complicated-awkward situations. In this particular situation, I was trapped. And to make matters worse, it was my fault for agreeing to share a bed.

_(Recap)_

_ When I woke up, I was extremely comfortable. And warm. I felt very secure, safe. I snuggled deeper into my pillow, which smelled like clear, fresh spring wind. But it was winter, so why did I smell spring? Wanting to find out what was wrong, I struggled to open my eyes. I soon realized I was too tired, and once again snuggled into my pillow, when I realized something._

_ One: It was too hard to be a pillow, and two: since when do pillows _breathe? _I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Allen Walker's sleeping face. It momentarily distracted me. He looked so peaceful…_

_ Then I was snapped back to reality. Our arms and legs were tangled together, and there was no way to undo it unless we were both cooperating. And I didn't have the heart to wake him up. I slowly tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it didn't work. After several failed attempts, (all of which brought his face closer to mine, causing me to become tomato red,) I gave up._

_(Back to reality)_

And that was how I ended up like this, laying completely still, and the res stain on my cheeks fading, only to be replaced by annoyance. Allen was still sleeping peacefully, and I have no idea how he didn't wake up by now. I let out a resigned sigh, and lay my head on Allen's arm.

My head snapped back up when I heard hushed chuckling above me. Mana was observing my situation with quiet amusement, causing my annoyance to kick up a notch. I glared at him. "Although I'm glad my embarrassment makes you _happy,_" I growled, sarcasm dripping from my words, "this is NOT funny!" I hissed quietly, so as not to wake Allen.

"Why don't you just wake him up?" A still smiling Mana suggested, quietly. I glanced at Allen. Why didn't I wake him up? It was then that I noticed that the arm I was laying on was more cushioned that it should be. Was he still wearing the oven mitt, even to bed?

It made me sad to realize that he felt the need to cover up, even when he was sleeping. Then I had a new thought. What if he was covering up _because of me? _Mana noticed my gaze, and he sighed. "He never takes it off." Something occurred to me. Did Mana even…?

"Do you know what's under it? The oven mitt, I mean." What if he didn't even know? Wouldn't he have to? I mean…

"Yes. But it is not my place to tell you." I relaxed. He didn't need to tell me, obviously. That was when the bed covers shifted, and the arms around me moved. I quickly moved out of Allen's arms before he even realized that I was ever there.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and mumbled, "What's going on?" Without warning, Mana began to laugh. I was confused as to why he was laughing when I realized that Allen was oblivious to my struggle, and all that had just transpired. Then I burst out laughing too.

Allen just kind of sat there, looking extremely confused. "What's going on?" He asked again, only receiving our continued laughing as an answer. When I saw how confused his face was, I started to laugh harder. Until I realized how cute he looked like that. The thought caused red to stain my cheeks once again. I stopped laughing.

Mana stopped his laughter a few seconds later. It was then that I realized that I had subconsciously made the decision to stay with them.

Okay, so I know this is short, but I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to get something up for you guys. What do you think about me having a sid-ish story to this? It would be little AllenxFever moments. Random, not in any order. Leave me a PM with your opinion. And also: Please review. I love reviews, even if they're just small comments.


End file.
